Inflata Blob
Inflata Blob is the fifth episode in the plum blob. Princess Blue wanted Tink and Fling to wrestle one of her tough fighters even herself. But theres one thing Tink and Fling isn't big enough to fight. Prof. Pink use a her new invention The Blow up it makes Tink and Fling Blow up like a balloon. Tink and Fling head to the blue planet on their own and fight the wrestlers. Meanwhile Spotty is trying to burst Balloon Tink and Fling to they selfs before they inflate but he use everything. The Script Princess Blue: My Helpers, My Supers, MY BUTT KICKING FIGHERS! (Princess Blue Laughs) Princess Blue: well done for coming to help for my 2nd annnal of Blue Planet Wresting Champ. Thank you Bull Butt, Slime Smasher and my friend The Super Smacker. Bull Butt: So why do we need to do this your highness. Princess Blue: I'm going to get The Plum blob to fight you three then I will be Queen of the planet and I will see the plum blob now. (At Spotty and Dotty's House) Spotty: Thanks Tink and Fling your a star. Tink: Thanks. Spotty: but a second there I didn't know you are very creative. Tink: oh thats ok Spotty. Spotty: I didn't look at attic. Tink: Thats really good. (Phone rings) (Tink picks up the phone) Tink: Hello. Princess Blue (on Phone): I need a word from you plum blob. Tink: PRINCESS BLUE!! (Theme Song Starts) (Theme Song Finish) (At Tink and Fling's Castle) Dotty: so let me get this. Princess Blue wanted to send you her planet so something. Fling: yes sometimes its really hard and then attack her when we get mad. Tink: theres only one thing Princess Blue told us were aren't big enough to fight her fighers because they bigger then us. Dotty: So why not get bigger. Tink: well it takes a really long time to grow. but is there something good Dotty: Prof. Pink knows the thing why not you ask her. Tink: Really! its not that dangerous (At Prof. Pink's Lab) Prof. Pink: so Mr. Plum Blob why did you came here for? Tink: we need to get bigger. Fling: is there anything that can make us grow. Prof. Pink: I'll try? Fling: why we do this again Prof. Pink: I'm going use my Newest Invention I called it The Blow Up Fling: The Blow Up? Prof. Pink: yes it allows to inflate blobs like a balloon but if you inflate it too much it will make a huge hole. Spotty: a huge hole? Prof. Pink: I'll stick it into your tummy and let's begin. Dotty: Prof. Pink do you think its really dangerous to inflate them but if you inflate them too much their burst and have a huge hole. Prof. Pink (Whispers): Don't worry they will deflate within five hours. Dotty: That can be a good thing Prof. Pink: time to inflate (Prof. Pink turns on The Blow Up) (The Plum Blob Inflates) Tink: whats happening to us. Prof. Pink: indeed its making you fatter and taller then anyone us Fling: wait. We can't speak with my mouth stuffed. Prof. Pink: You are getting stuff but you can speak when your mouth is stuff. ok its time to stop (Prof. Pink turns off The Blow Up) Spotty: WOW! their huge and plumped Fling: Prof. Pink are you sure this is safe Prof. Pink: No Spotty: Just Ingore her and just go and fight that princess blue of yours Fling: OK Prof. Pink: Wait Don't (Tink and Fling flies off) Prof. Pink: I got something to tell you. Don't let the plum blob go though spiky bits ok Dotty and Spotty: Okay (Outside of Blob Town) Fling: WOW I love being huge and stuffed Tink: Don't get too much. First we must show to everyone in Blob Town what Prof. Pink did to us Fling: Yeah! Dotty: Plum Blob wait! Prof. Pink: This is not good. Spotty: Whats That Prof. Pink: it means your friend will catch in big damage and I'll get blame for this. Dotty: you can count on us Prof. Pink C'mon Spotty lets go Spotty: Coming Coming Uh whats the plan again P.C Blobby: OK Punk are going to do this the easy way or the hard blob way? TBA Zuko is a beast Category:Episode